


the remains of hope

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Protective Losers Club (IT), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Superpowers, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually maybe?, but he's like the bad guy, not a clown tho lol, pennywise is here, probably some texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the most powerful superhero in the world suddenly dies, the world is lost.No one knows what to do. Who's supposed to protect them? No one else in the world has superpowers.Well, except seven teenagers.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	the remains of hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super short chapter... wanted to give yall a peek of how its gonna look!

Richie Tozier wasn't a fan of superheroes.

Actually, that was an understatement. He hated them. He hated reading in the newspaper of how Henry Bowers would save the world with his super strength. He hated when he flipped on CNN and saw him on the screen, flipping another bad guy into the street.

He _despised_ Henry Bowers.

But he never wanted him to _die._

So here he was, staring at the TV with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

**Henry Bowers, superhero of the century, is found dead in an alleyway in New York City.**

So, yeah.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

* * *

It's been three days since Henry Bowers has died.

Some stupid villain did it. Criminal. Bad guy, whatever. Apparently it was the one that could shape shift, the one that called himself Pennywise and dressed up as a clown. The one who's actual name was Robert Gray.

 _Big fucking whoop. The world was like this before Bowers,_ Richie thought, scowling as he flipped open the pages punched into his college binder. _We have the police, it's not like it's the fucking Purge._

But, yeah. Three days. It's like the president died--people are freaking out, still crying, still making sad Instagram edits, still acting like he meant something to him.

Sure. Richie's a bit of a pessimist. 

The days are always like this, folding into weeks and years.

Whatever.

Richie lives alone. He bought his own house, thanks to his dad's money, and then drives to the college campus every single day. It's exciting, and it's a cool life, honestly. He likes being alone--likes everything being quiet.

That's why he's so surprised when someone knocks on the door.

Richie stands and stretches and finishes swallowing the last slice of pizza. Once he gets to the door, he sees how messy he looks. A over sized white shirt, black sweatpants, and peach fuzz growing in the shape of a goatee. He's turning into his father, and he doesn't like it.

At all.

However, he opens the door, and pities the person standing there because they have to look at him.

Before he can say hello in his alcohol-traced voice, the person wraps a brown bag over his head and everything goes black.

* * *

Richie wakes up.

Not in his bed.

He can tell because it's cold. Richie's bed has always been warm, no matter if it's snowing outside or as hot as the sun.

He's not even in a bed, he finds out. He's lying on the cold ground, and it's dark. He sits up and clears his throat before yelling, because if someone else is there, he doesn't want the first thing they hear to be a young man's voice cracking.

"Hello?" He shouts.

He hears people grumble. Yeah. People. He's not alone. There's a high-pitched grunt and a couple of lower ones. 

The lights turn on.

He sees five other males. One is tall and a brunette, one has dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes, one has dark skin and a gentle face, one is larger than the others and crying, and one is small and young-looking. 

There's also a girl--she's pretty, small, thin, with bright green eyes and freckles dancing across her cheeks, with short ginger hair.

"Oh, thank God," Richie can't help but say. "I thought you all were fucking."

It's not a good first impression, but it'll work.

"Where are we?" The small male asks softly and sits up. He clears his throat, and looks over at Richie.

Richie's heart sinks.

It's Eddie.

It's Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie Tozier's fucking ex.

Suddenly it doesn't matter where they are, who took them, and why. 

What matters is that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak is sitting across from him, and Richie knows it's wrong to like your ex _again_ , but God, he looks so cute.

"What a great reunion," Eddie says coldly.

Richie grinned. "How have you been, Spaghetti?"

The girl talks. "You know each other?"

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Sadly."

Richie can't keep the stupid, goofy smile off his face. This is amazing. If they're all trapped here, maybe he'll get a second chance.

So, well, yeah.

Holy.

Fucking.

_Shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> also dw reddie is gonna happen


End file.
